Am I A Good Girl?
by Rei Lawliet
Summary: semua yang telah terjadi, membuat Hinata menjadi sosok gadis yang dingin/"Dia bukan kakakku!"/"Biarlah aku mengisi kekosongan di hatimu"/"Setidaknya aku mau bekerja keras dan berusaha/"Aku yang selalu disini mengewasimu, memperhatikanmu. setidaknya berpalinglah padaku"/ "Maafkan aku, Hinata"/ RnR?
1. PROLOG

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **WARNING : TYPO(s), EYD, ANEH, GAJE, DLL**

* * *

 **PROLOG**

"Aku berangkat" gadis itu berucap datar, tangannya meletakkan sendok beserta garpunya diatas piring. Tak ada tanggapan yang ia terima dari orang tuanya ataupun kakak perempuannya. Mereka tetap menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulut mereka tanpa berniat untuk menjawab ucapan Hinata. Bahkan tak ada kata 'ya, hati-hati dijalan' yang biasa ibu ataupun ayahnya ucapkan sat anak-anaknya pergi.

 **Sreet**

Gadis itu pergi, tanpa mngucapkan sepatah katapun lagi. Sesak? tentu saja ia rasakan saat dengan mudahnya mereka tak mengacuhkannya. Namun itu hanya sesaat. Kenapa? Karena ia sudah kebal akan sifat mereka yang selalu bersikap dingin padanya.

Setiap hari, sikap dingin ayahnya bukan semakin luluh, namun sebaliknya. Ibunya yang seharusnya menyayanginya serta membagi rata kasih sayangnya, malah mengikuti jejak ayahnya untuk mengabaikannya. Hal itu membuat Hinata tumbuh menjadi gadis yang dingin, namun dibalik itu semua, ia hanyalah seorang gadis yang rapuh dan membutuhkan kasih sayang.

Bahkan tak jarang mereka menatapnya bagaikan setangkai benalu yang harus di pangkas dan di musnahkan, terkadang ia merasa seperti orang asing yang hidup ditengah-tengah keluarga itu.

Saat kau mengnealnya sekilas. Maka diotak kalian akan terlintas pikiran jika gadis itu merupakan gadis yang dingin nan angkuh. Namun jika kalian sudah mengenalnya baik, kalian akan tahu seperti apa dia sebenarnya.

Hinata berjalan menuju sebuah halte yang tak jauh dari rumah megahnya ah atau mungkin rumah megah ayahnya, ia tak punya rumah bukan? Ia berdiri di depan sebuah halte bermaksud menunggu kedatangan bus untuk berangkat sekolah. Namun sudah lama ia menunggu, tak ada satupun bus yang melintas.

 **Tiit tiit**

Suara klakson sebuah mobil terdengar sangat nyaring ditelinganya. Membuatnya berjengit kaget. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, hampir saja ia akan memaki kasar pada sang pengendara mobil, namun niat itu harus ia urungkan saat melihat seorang pemuda bertubuh jangkung keluar dari mobil hitam itu dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Itachi-nii"

Hinata mengernyit heran. Bagaimana pemuda berambut panjang itu bisa kesini? Bukankah seharusnya ia membantu sang ayah mengurus perusahaan?

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya pemuda itu ramah saat ia sudah berada di depannya.

"Menurut nii-san, apa gunanya seseorang berdiri di sebuah halte di pinggir jalan?" Hinata menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

Pemuda yang Hinata penggil bernama Itachi itu menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. Iapun tersenyum pada Hinata. Tangan kokohnya dengan tiba-tiba mengambil tas ransel yang melingkar nyaman di bahu Hinata, membuat si pemilik memekik kaget.

"Apa yang nii-" ucapannya terpotong saat tangan kokoh Itachi yang lain menariknya untuk berjalan menyebrangi jalan menuju tempat mobilnya yang terparkir rapi di tepi jalan sana.

"Kau tak mau telat berangkat bukan?" Hinata mengangguk pelan. Ia pun mengikuti langkah Itachi untuk menaiki mobil sport hitam miliknya.

"Arigatou nii-san" ujar Hinata seraya membungkuk. Itachipun membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil kemudian kembali melajukan mobilnya.

Hinata membalikkan badannya. Ia berjengit kaget saat sahabatnya tiba-tiba muncul dan berteriak heboh di depan wajahnya "Kyaaa! Hinata di antar orang tampan bernama Itachi kakak dari Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Hentikan Sakura. Kau tak lihat sekarang ini kita jadi pusat perhatian" tegur Hinata mencoba mengingatkan gadis aktif bersurai soft pink itu akan ketidak nyamanannya terhadap dirinya yang kini menjadi objek perhatian para murid seperti tontonan gratis drama anak remaja.

"hehehe gomen gomen Hinata"

Tangan Sakura segera menarik Hinata saat matanya tanpa sadar melihat angka yang tertera pada jam tangan yang tengah Hinata kenakan. Sebentar lagi bel akan bordering, ditambah lagi jam pertama merupakan jam guru killernya mengajar.

"shht… Hinata. Tadi itu Itachi-nii kakak dari Sasuke-kun kan?" tanya Sakura pelan. Sebisa mungkin ia menekan volume suaranya yang pada dasarnya memang keras agar tak terlalu terdengar. Bisa gawat kalau sensei yang mengajar ini mengetahui bahwa mereka sedang asyik ngobrol sendiri.

"menurutmu siapa?"

"Itachi-nii. Hei! Bisa kau kenalkan aku dengannya. Kalau aku tidak bisa mendapatkan Sasuke. Itachi-nii boleh juga. Mereka sama-sama tampan"

"khe.. jangan bercanda"

"Hei! Apa yang kalian bicarakan hah?!"

Sakura membelalak tak percaya. Dia ketahuan mengobrol?

Ibiki-sensei kini menatapnya garang, seolah ingin menguliti siapa saja yang mengabaikan penjelasannya. Demi Jashin-sama. Ia tidak mau mati mengenaskan ditangan guru killernya itu karena hukuman Ibiki-sensei yang terkenal berat.

"kalian berdua! Jawab pertanyaanku!" bentak guru itu lagi.

 **Glek**

Sakura menelan ludah paksa. Ia bergidik ngeri melihat ekspresi gurunya yang sungguh sangat menakutkan. Berbeda dengan sakura, Hinata malah menatap datar senseinya itu, seolah-olah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Sakura menatap Hinata seraya memelas, seolah meminta alasan yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan senseinya, tak mungkinkan bila ia menjawab 'kami sedang membicarakan kakak Uchiha Sasuke yang tampan itu' bisa-bisa ia dipenggal nanti. Namun na'as, Hinata malah tak merespon tatapannya.

"k-kami s-sedang em…" Sakura kesulitan mencari jawaban yang tepat, matanya melirik kesana kemari seolah-olah sedang mencari jawaban yang tepat sebagai alasannya.

"kami sedang berdiskusi tentang pelajaran anda sensei. Ia bertanya padaku tentang bagaimana bisa rumus kuadrat itu digunakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut" sela Hinata datar.

Sakura menghela nafas lega, sepertinya nanti ia harus mengucapkan kata maaf dan terimaksih pada Hinata.

"jika ada yang kurang jelas, kau bisa menanyakannya padaku Haruno-san. Itu sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai gurumu untuk menerangkan" ujar sang guru menasehati.

"ha'I sensei"

 _'huuuft selamat'_

Bel istirahatpun berdering, membuat sang guru untuk segera mengakhiri pelajarannya. Dengan mata berbinar-binar, para murid mulai meninggalkan kelasnya untuk istirahat melepas penat setelah pelajaran yang cukup menguras pikiran dan tenaga tadi.

"Hinata" suara baritone itu mengalun pelan menyapa indra pendengaran gadis penyuka bunga lavender itu, membuatnya menoleh dengan ekspresi tanya tanpa berusaha ia tutupi.

"bisa kita bicarakan tugas kelompok kita di perpus?"

Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan. Dilihatnya pemuda tampan itu sekilas dan mulai untuk membersihkan buku-bukunya yang berserakan tak karuan diatas meja.

Setelah membereskan semua bukunya. Ia berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke menuju perpustakaan sekolah yang terdapat di lantai dua.

Bagi Sasuke itu sendiri, berjalan bersama Hinata merupakan sesuatu yang wajar. Mengingat dirinya dan Hinata sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Selama ini, tak ada seorangpun wanita yang bisa berjalan beriringan dan berdekatan dengan Sasuke kecuali Hinata dan ibunya. Ia sudah merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran Hinata didekatnya. Gadis itu adalah seseorang yang tak banyak bicara. Ia tahu kalau Hinata mempunyai sifat dingin, bahkan kadang-kadang, sifatnya itu bisa melibihi sifat dingin yang Sasuke miliki.

Ia beranggapan bahwa Hinata adalah orang yang sama sepertinya. dingin namun juga hangat secara bersamaan, yeah diakan menjadi sosok yang hangat jika kau mampu lebih dalam menyelami dirinya, maka kau akan mendapatkan hatinya. Well, walaupun pada kenyataanya, Sasuke bukanlah orang dengan aura kehangatan yang terpancar dari tubuhnya seperti halnya sang kakak ataupun Naruto sahabat ramennya itu.

Lain pola pikir Sasuke, lain juga dengan Hinata. Bisa bersama dengan Sasuke saja merupakan hal yang luar biasa baginya. Ia menyukai pemuda raven itu.

Sudah lama

Hanya ia dan Kami-sama lah yang tahu tentang perasaannya itu.

Kedekatan Hinata dengan pangeran sekolah tidaklah disambut baik oleh para penghuni sekolah, terlebih para siswi yang selalu menatap benci padanya. Seolah ingin melenyapkan dirinya dari dunia ini atau mungkin seolah menjauhkan sejauh-jauhnya dari pangeran sekolah itu. namun jangan harap! Ingat? Mereka sa-ha-bat. Masa bodo dengan tatapan itu. memangnya Hinata peduli.

Bahkan tak jarang ia melihat tatapan tak suka dari sekian banyak gadis yang terlontar untuk Hinata saat mereka berjalan beriringan, namun saat ia menanyakan keadaan Hinata tentang tatapan itu, ia malah terlihat tak menghiraukan tatapan mereka dan selalu berkata seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau mau meminjam buku dulu?" tanya Sasuke setelah mereka sampai di depan perpustakaan.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Merekapun melanjutkan langkahnya dan mengambil sebuah tempat duduk berhadapan di ujung ruangan.

"Kau bawa laptop?" sekarang giliran Hinata yang bertanya, ia mengobrak abrik isi wadah pensilnya mencari sebuah pensil yang akan mereka gunakan untuk mengerjakan tugas nantinya.

"Tentu saja"

Merekapun mulai mengerjakan tugas tersebut, kadang juga terdengar tawa kecil dari mereka. Entah sejak kapan persahabat kedua manusia berbeda gender itu terjalin.

Sasuke yang dingin, mampu menjadi sasuke yang hangat jika berhadapan dengan Hinata.

"Coba putarlah sebuah lagu. Aku mulai jenuh"

"Ini di perpus Ta. Kau bisa membuat kebisingan disini"

"Disini sepi. Lagipula kau bisa memutarnya dengan pelan"

Sasuke mendengus, namun ia tetap melakukan apa yang Hinata minta.

"Ukh… akhirnya selesai juga" erang mereka berbarengan.

"Hinata. Kau mau dengar kisahku?"

"Apa memang?"

"Tentang aku dan….. kekasihku" ada suara ragu saat Sasuke mengucapkan kata kekasih. Oh, ia hanya takut akan ejekan Hinata yang kerap kali menghinanya. Kekasih? Sepertinya Sasuke akan menjadi bahan tawaan Hinata setelah ini. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur mengucapkan kata langka itu. kekasih dia bilang? Itu sangat-sangat diluar karakter seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Bukan berarti dia gay, tapi seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang mempunyai sifat dingin dan sering mengacuhkan orang itu punya kekasih? Jangan bercanda.

 **Blar!**

Bagaikan tersampar petir, Hinata terkejut bukan main akan pengakuan Sasuke yang menurutnya mustahil itu. mendadak hatinya ngilu.

Ingin sekali ia menolak mendengarnya. Takut hatinya sakit, namun hati kecilnya seolah tercubit akan rasa penasaran yang menggerogotinya tentang cerita yang akan dibawakan Sasuke.

Dengan ragu, ia mengangguk.

"Dulu.. saat masih Junior High School. Aku pernah dekat dengan seorang gadis" ia tersenyum mengingat masa lalunya seakan ia mempunyai kenangan yang sangat menyenangkan. Namun hal itu malah membuat Hinata mencelos, ia tersenyum pahit.

"Dia gadis yang cantik dan baik. Ia merupakan gadis yang ramah dan hangat.. dan… memiliki suara yang lembut nan merdu"

"Kami selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dan kamipun akhirnya berpacaran"

s-sasuke berpacaran?

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum kecut, menyadari betapa jauhnya dia dari kesempurnaan yang kekasih Sasuke miliki. Gadis itu merupakan gadis yang hangat, sementara ia? Ia hanyalah seorang gadis dingin yang merasa kurang beruntung karena berhasil dilahirkan di dunia ini. Ramah? Hinata bahkan tidak pernah tersenyum pada siapapun kecuali pada orang yang ia sayangi dan para pengunjung dik toko tempatnya bekerja bahkan pada keluarganya sekalipun ia tak pernah mengumbar senyumannya, kecuali dengan kakak laki-lakinya. Hatinya kini berkecamuk di bakar api cemburu.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya ragu.

"Kami melalui masa-masa high school kami dengan menyenangkan"

"Awalnya sangat sulit mendapatkannya, harus melalui perjalanan yang panjang untuk mendapatkannya"

"Oh ya?" Sasuke mengangguk.

"namun akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkannya"

"Lalu bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan kalian?" hati-hati Hinata bertanya, berharap apa yang ia pikirkan tak terjadi.

"Karena Tou-san pindah rumah, akupun juga ikut pindah dan otomatis jarak kami sangat jauh. Akhirnya kamipun dengan perlahan-lahan mulai kurang berkomunikasi dan akhirnya hubungan kami kandas" ujar Sasuke lesu.

Sasuke mendongak menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tak mengerti saat Hinata dengan tiba-tiba tertawa seolah mengejeknya "Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Ekspresi, cerita, dan nadamu" jawab Hinata sambil terus tertawa mengacuhkan Sasuke yang kini menatapnya sebal.

"Hei! Itu tidak lucu Hinata"

"Tapi itu lucu bagiku Sasuke. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin mempunyai kekasih? Apa kata dunia?! Dan apa-apaan ekspresi melasmu itu?" ujarnya kembali sambil memasang mimic wajah mengejek. Dalam hati ia bersyukur apa yang ia pikirkan tak terjadi. Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan jika hal itu memang benar terjadi.

"Ck, dingin kau bilang? Tidakkah kau menyadari seberapa dinginnya juga kau Hinata?" ujar Sasuke tajam, sungguh hal yang ia pikirkan benar terjadi. Yeah! Mungkin kali ini Hinata menang karena sudah berhasil mengumpulkan satu bahan lagi yang akan membuatnya jengkel akan ejekan yang dilontarkan Hinata nantinya. Dan mungkin lain kali ia yang akan membalasnya.

 **Am I A Good Girl?**

Saat pulang sekolah, Hinata tak langsung pulang kerumahnya. Ia berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan arah jalan menuju rumahnya. Ia berjalan ke persimpangan jalan menuju kesebuah toko roti dan kue yang lumayan besar dipinggir jalan raya.

"Jii-san. Berapa kue yang sudah laku?"

"Semua kuemu laku Hinata. Malahan ada yang mau pesan kue buatanmu itu" ujar paman berambut coklat itu sambil tersenyum.

"Berapa yang mau mereka pesan?" tanyanya dengan tangan yang masih sibuk membereskan keranjang-keranjang kue yang akan dibawanya pulang nanti.

"lima pulu potong. Apa kau bisa?"

Hinata sedikit terkejut akan ucapan paman pemilik toko tersebut. Lima puluh? untuk seorang yang mempunyai usaha ataupun waktu lenggang untuk membuat kue, jumlah segitu tidaklah terlalu besar. Namun bagi Hinata yang hanya seorang pelajar dan hanya mempunyai dua buah tangan untuk bekerja, tentunya ia tidak bisa membuat kue dengan jumlah sebanyak itu.

"untuk seorang pelajar sepertiku, jumlah tersebut tergolong banyak jii-san. Tolong sampaikan pada mereka, aku hanya bisa membuat setengahnya"

Paman itu mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Hinata.

"aku akan kesini untuk bekerja dan menitipkan kue lagi besok. Terimakasih sudah membantuku menjual kue-kue ini jii-san" Hinata membungkuk sopan sebelum meninggalakan tempat tersebut dan berlalu pulang.

 **Am I A Good Girl?**

"ini untuk membeli bahan kue dan ini untuk menabung dan sisanya untuk uang saku" gumam Hinata pelan saat ia mendudukkan diri di atas kasur nya dengan tangan yang sibuk membagi-bagi uang hasil kerja kerasnya.

"Hinata! Dimana kau menaruh semua barang-barangku hah?!" itu suara kakak perempuannya, Karin Hyuuga. Ah betapa Hinata selalu dibuat jengkel akan suaranya yang bahkan mampu membuat gendang orang lain robek akan teriakannya.

Hinata berdecak sebentar sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari kasur dan mulai menuruni anak tangga menuju kelantai bawah tempat suara sang kakak berasal.

"bukankah barangmu itu aku taruh dikamarmu?" tanyanya dingin, tak ada ekspresi sedikitpun yang tersilat di atas wajah cantiknya.

"disana tidak ada! Kau yang menaruhnya. Cepat carikan!" bantak Karin kesal. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sebal.

"ada apa ini?"

 _Nii-san?_

"barang kakakmu hilang nii" ujar Hinata dingin, tak sekalipun ia mengubah nada dalam kalimatnya. Semua kaliamat yang selalu ia lontarkan hanyalah nada datar dan dingin dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

Neji mendelik menatap Hinata tajam, seolah kalimat yang dia ucapkan sangat-sangat salah "dia kakakmu juga Hinata"

"dia bukan kakakku. Dan kau Karin. Barangmu ada di kamarmu, carilah lebih teliti. Matamu tidak rabun bukan? Bersikaplah mandiri dan lebih dewasa" setelah mengucapkan kalimat panjang nan terkesan tajam itu, ia berlalu pergi meninggalkan kedua kakaknya yang menatapnya geram tanpa mengindahkan teriak-teriakan Neji yang memanggil namanya untuk kembali.

' _cih! Siapa yang manja sekarang?'_

"HINATA!"

 **TBC**

 **baiklah. pertama-tam rei mengucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk para readers yang udah mau mbetulin judul nya cerita Rei #dasar author veak :v**

 **yang kedua rei terimakasih untuk para readers semuanya, yang udah follow, favorit, review, semuanya pokoknya**

 **dan yang ketiga, sampai jumpa lagi di chap depan XD**


	2. roasted corn

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Yuriko Rei**

* * *

sedikit penjelasan disini. Hinata itu anak nomer terakhir di keluarga Hyuuga. kakak pertama bernama Karin, ia melanjutkan S2 nya di Jepang karena memang kecerdasannya di bawah Neji dan Hinata. kakak kedua bernama Neji. ia baru saja lulus dari SHS dan kini ia kuliah di luar negeri. Hinata itu anak orang kaya, tapi karena ia anak yang mandiri dan sudah terlanjur sedikit benci dengan keluarganya, jadinya ia memilih untuk berjualan kue dan menjadi pegawai di salah satu toko roti tanpa sepengetahuan keluarganya. udah itu aja.

* * *

 **saya menerima segala bentuk kritik dan saran tapi dengan sopan**

 **jika anda ingin dihargai, hargailah orang lain terlebih dahulu.**

 **anda baik, saya juga akan membalasnya dengan baik**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read^^**

* * *

 _ **roasted corn**_

Seorang wanita paruh baya muncul dibalik pintu kelas setelah sang guru yang mengajar membukakannya. wanita itu berjalan dengan logat berwibawa dengan postur tubuh semampai yang ia miliki. Ia Tsunade Senju, kepala sekolah di Tokyo Senior High School. Cukup lama ia berbincang-bincang dengan sang guru yang tengah mengajar.

"Hinata Hyuuga. Bisa kau ikut aku sebentar" panggilan langsung dari sang kepala sekolah menginstrupsi kegiatan mengerjakan soal yang tengah Hinata lakoni.

Hinata mengangguk, ia segera beranjak dari bangkunya dan mengikuti kepala sekolah yang mulai berjalan menuju pintu kelas dari belakang.

Sesampainya mereka di ruangan kepala sekolah. Hinata dipersilahkan duduk oleh Tsunade. Iapun mendudukkan dirinya berhadapan dengan sang kepala sekolah sesuai intruksi yang wanita paruh baya itu berikan.

Nenek dari sahabatnya itu berdehem sebentar. Mencoba menarik perhatian Bungsu Hyuuga itu yang terlihat tidak tertarik dan tidak peduli akan alasannya di panggil kemari.

"Baiklah, langsung saja. Sekolah kita diundang untuk mengikuti perlombaan sains di Universitas Konoha"

Hinata terdiam, salah satu alisnya terangkat. Cukup jelas bagi Tsunade untuk menangkap sinyal yang Hinata berikan.

'anak ini tidak suka basa basi'

Wanita cantik itu menghela nafas sejenak "dan aku beserta para guru disini setuju untuk mengajukamu mengikuti lomba tersebut- "

"Aku tidak tertarik" sela Hinata dengan cepat.

Tsunade mengernyit kesal akan kelakuan murid pintar nan dingin di hadapannya, siku-siku mulai muncul di sudut dahinya 'Dasar anak tak tahu sopan'

"Aku belum selesai Hyuuga-san"

"Tidak usah anda lanjutkan Tsunade-sama, anda akan membuang tenaga anda dengan sia-sia. Jika maksud anda ingin mengajukan saya pada lomba tersebut. Mohon maaf, tapi saya tidak tertarik"

Tsunade menatapnya tak percaya. Bukannya bangga karena bisa mewakili sekolah di ajang lomba bergengsi, tapi dia malah dengan santainya menolak hal tersebut. Demi kami-sama! Apa yang gadis dingin itu pikirkan?

"Tapi kami telah menunjukmu Hyuuga-san"

"Anda bisa menunjuk siswa ataupun siswi lain Tsunade-sama"

Wanita itu mengurut keningnya, kepalanya pusing. Bingung menghadapi sifat dingin dan keras kepala dari siswi di depannya itu.

"Itu memang bisa. Tapi tak ada yang berkemampuan sebaik dirimu"

Hinata terdiam. Dia bingung untuk mencari alasan lagi. Pandangannya pun dengan sekejap berganti serius saat satu nama terlintas dibenaknya. "Uchiha Sasuke"

"Dia akan mengikuti lomba basket. Waktunya bersamaan dengan waktu lomba tersebut. Lagi pula dia seorang kapten basket. Tak mungkin aku menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti lomba tersebut"

Hinata menghela nafas panjang. Mungkin ia akan menyerah dengan apa yang kepala sekolahnya titahkan. Lagi pula, peluang untuk kabur dari tugas ini cukuplah sulit, mengingat wanita tua itu sangatlah keras kepala, dan juga bila ia menginginkan sesuatu, jangan harap ada yang bisa menolaknya. Dtambah lagi dengan kekuasaan yang ia miliki sekarang.

Kepala sekolah.

Sesungguhnya Hinata amat sangat malas mengikuti lomba tersebut. Lebih baik ia mengurus pesanan rotinya yang sudah menjamur dan merajalela.

"Apa yang bisa aku dapatkan jika aku mau mengikutinya?" haha… sepertinya Hinata belumlah menyerah. Otak cerdasnya dengan cepat memproses pemikiran yang mungkin dapat menguntungkannya.

"Jika kau menang, tentu saja kau akan mendapatkan kebanggaan dan penghargaan atas apa yang kau menangkan"

"Jika memang hanya itu yang aku dapatkan, untuk apa aku mengikutinya? Aku sudah sering mendapatkan hal itu"

Tsunade berdecak kesal, anak ini memang banyak maunya.

"Lalu, apa yang kau minta?"

Hinata menyeringai puas. Sepertinya ia telah mendapatkan suatu pemikiran menarik dan tentu saja menguntungkan. Ia tak akan melakukan sesuatu yang tak ada untung baginya. Sedikit egois memang, tapi alur kehidupan yang tak semanis kekusasaan sang ayah memaksanya untuk berpikir matang sebelum bertindak.

"Uang prestasi dan..."

"biaya siswa"

Tsunade membelalak tak percaya. Biaya siswa? Yang benar saja! Ia anak dari seorang konglomerat, uang yang ia miliki bahkan dapat dengan mudah membeli sekolah ini bahkan beserta isinya.

"Biaya siswa? Untuk apa? Kau anak orang kaya. Uang mu jauh dari kata cukup untuk hanya sekedar membiayai sekolahmu" ucap wanita itu tajam. Sebisa mungkin ia menekan suranya agar nada marah tak langsung muncul seketika itu juga.

"Ada beberapa alasan atas permintaan yang aku ajukan, dan aku tidak mungkin menjelaskan nya pada anda" ujar Hinata tenang.

"Apa anda setuju Tsunade-sama?" telunjuk gadis itu ia gunakan untuk mengetuk-ngetuk meja di depannya, menunggu jawaban dari sang kepala sekolah. Hei! Seharusnya yang melakukan hal seperti itu Tsunade bukan? Kenapa malah Hinata?

Tsunade menghela nafas berat. Jika ia tak menuruti keinginan siswa di depannya, maka sekolah tak akan ada kesempatan untuk mengikuti lomba tersebut, dan itu akan menyebabkan reportasi sekolah hancur mengingat sekolah ini merupakan sekolah unggul. Masyarakat bisa saja berpikir kalau kualitas dari sekolah ini sudah menurun, karena reportasi sekolah yang tak pernah absen ataupun kalah dalam pertandingan akademik dan non akademik. Jika memang ada yang mewakili, tentunya tidak ada yang menguasai sains sebaik Hinata menguasainya. Tidak mungkin para guru akan membimbing seorang murid yang telah ditunjuk secara terus menerus, mengingat waktunya sudah menipis, lagi pula jika bukan Hinata, peluang untuk menang sangatlah kecil jika mengingat perlombaan ini bukanlah perlombaan biasa, pastinya sekolah lainpun akan mengirimkan murid yang tak jauh sangarnya. Dan jika sekolah ini kalah, hancurlah repurtasinya.

"Baiklah. Tapi pastikan kau memenangkannya " ujar kepala sekolah itu pada akhirnya.

Hinata sekali lagi menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Iapun beranjak dari kursinya dan berpamitan untuk kembali kekelas.

"Hhhh… entah keputusan yang aku ambil benar atau salah"

 **Am I a Good Girl**

"Ibu? Bisakah kau mendampingiku untuk lomba sains?" tanya Hinata ragu. Bola matanya memandang punggung sang ibu yang tengah memasak membelakanginya penuh harap.

Pandangannya mulai meredup tatkala sang ibu tak memebrikan tanda-tanda akan menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Malahan sang ibu terlihat semakin menyibukkan diri dengan beberapa bahan makanan yang ia siapkan untuk dipotong-potong.

"Aku tahu ayah tidak bisa mendampingiku karena dia sibuk. Maka dari itu aku meminta ibu untu menemaniku. Walaupun hanya sebentar. Bisakah bu?" Ujarnya lagi karena melihat sang ibu yang tak kunjung juga menjawab pertanyaannya. Dan lagi-lagi sang ibu tak merespon ucapannya.

"bu-"

"Dengar Hinata. Kau pikir pekerjaanku sebagai ibu rumah tangga hanya sekedar duduk santai dirumah" Hinata menunduk, tangannya terkepal erat di atas pahanya. Menahan berbagai emosi yang hendak keluar.

Kini ibunya telah membalikkan seluruh tubuhnya menghadap Hinata yang duduk di balik meja makan.

"Kau pikir hadir dalam sebuah acara semisal arisan hanya untuk sekedar besenang-senang? kau tahu. Itu bukan hanya untuk kepuasan Hinata. Itu juga untuk menjaga image keluarga Hyuuga di depan para istri konglomerat lainnya"

"Baiklah jika memang tidak bisa. Aku mengerti" ujarnya kemudian dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan sang ibu yang masih kembali berkutat di dapurnya.

"Ibu!"

Kakak perempuan Hinata tiba-tiba datang sambil berteriak-teriak gembira. Sepertinya ia sedang senang sekarang. Entah kabar apa yang kakaknya itu dapatkan sehingga membuatnya bertingkah seperti itu.

"Ibu. Aku punya kabar bagus!" Ujar Karin dengan mata berbinar.

"Benarkah? Apa itu?" respon yang diberikan Misaki pada anak sulungnya jelas terdengar berbeda dengan responnya pada Hinata tadi.

Hinata yang hendak melangkahkan kakinya untuk menaiki anak tangga, dengan reflek terhenti. Ia meremas dadanya yang mendadak terasa nyeri.

"Ibu" gumam Hinata lirih. Saat mendengar respon sang ibu kepada Karin yang begitu terdengar hangat dan tulus.

"Dua minggu lagi aku akan mengikuti lomba balet di kampusku"

 ** _Deg_**

'Dua minggu lagi? Itu saat dimana aku juga akan mengikuti lomba'

"Apa ibu mau menghadiri lomba itu bu?"

"Tentu saja" jawab Misaki dengan nada lembut.

'khe. Menjaga image keluarga hah?'

Hinata segera kembali menapakkan kakinya menaiki satu persatu anak tangga dengan cepat. Ia sungguh kecewa dengan sang ibu. Menemani Karin saja bisa tetapi tidak untuknya?

Ia memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pintunya dengan membantingnya kasar. Sehingga mengahasilkan bunyi 'Brak' yang cukup keras dan memekakkan telinga.

Hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur dangan cover berwarna ungu itu sekenaknya sendiri. Sehingga membuat punggungnya sakit akibat hal yang dilakukannya tadi.

"Kalian menyebalkan"

 **Am I a Good Girl**

Sore pun tiba. Hinata terbangun dari tidur siangnya. Ia baru menyadari jika saat tidur tadi, ia belum mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan pakaian rumah.

Segera ia beranjak dari tempat tempat tidurnya untuk mendi dan mengganti pakaian.

Saat sore, rumah ini memang terlihat sepi. Ibunya sedang pergi arisan bersama istri-istri orang kaya seperti biasanya. Kakak perempuannya pun sering sekali pergi ke mall bersama teman-temannya untuk berbelanja ataupun untuk pergi ke salon menghabiskan uang-uang yang ayahnya berikan. Sementara sang ayah masih bekerja di kantor dan sering pulang larut malam. Keadaan ini seakan menjadi rutinitasnya setiap hari. Seolah-olah menjadi asupan makanan yang setiap hari Hinata terima.

"Neji-nii" ia bergumam ringan. Tiba-tiba saja, pikirannya sedang melayang memikirkan sang kakak yang jauh di seberang benua sana. Senyum itu, juga dengan tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya, seakan sudah mendapatkan tempat tersendiri di dalam pikirannya. Senyuman hangat yang biasa sang kakak berikan.

"Aku sendirian disini. Kapan kau pulang?"

Tak ingin lebih lama melamunkan kakaknya yang memang meneruskan studynya di luar negeri. Hinata pun berjalan menuju sebuah lemari es. Mengambil bahan-bahan yang baru dibelinya tadi sepulang sekolah untuk membuat kue.

"Baru saja kemarin kau berangkat. Tapi aku sudah merindukanmu" Hinata tersenyum simpul. Ia kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya membuat kue. Sebaiknya ia harus cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaan sebelum keluarganya pulang.

 **Am I a Good Girl**

Seperti hari-hari biasa. Setelah pulang sekolah. Hinata akan mampir ke sebuah toko roti untuk kembali mengambil sisa dagangannya.

Tadi sepulang sekolah, hampir saja ia lupa jika ia ada job hari ini. Untung saja Sasuke mengingatkannya. Ia bekerja sampingan hanya tiga kali dalam seminggu. Hal itu disebabkan tugas sekolah yang banyak sehingga tak jarang menjadi menumpuk karena kesibukannya bekerja, hal itu tak memungkinkannya untuk terus bekerja sampingan full setiap minggunya.

"Selamat datang" Hinata tersenyum ramah pada setiap pengunjung toko. Bekerja sebagai pelayan toko mengharuskan ia untuk keluar dari area batas karakternya. Dimana ia harus banyak bicara dan selalu memasang senyum ramah. Namun hal itulah yang harus ia lakukan juka tidak ingin pelanggannya kabur dan berakhir dangan dirinya yang dipecat.

"Hinata" merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, dia pun membalikkan badannya.

"Naruto?" pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum lembut. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hinata.

"Kau mau beli apa?"

"Aku mau beli cup cake and cheese cake. Bisakah kau yang melayaniku?"

Hinata mengangguk. Iapun membimbing Naruto untuk mengikutinya.

"Pilihlah apa yang kau inginkan" ujar Hinata setelah mereka sampai di depan sebuah etalase yang terletak di ujung ruangan.

"Boleh aku mencicipinya?"

"Tentu. Xemple kue nya ada di atasnya. Kau bisa mencicipinya" ujar Hinata. Ia masih sabar menunggu Naruto yang masih sibuk-sibuk memilih-milih kue yang akan dibawanya pulang.

"Em… ini enak. Aku mau beli ini dan ini masing-masing sepuluh"

Hinata mengangguk dan menyuruh Naruto untuk menunggu sebentar. Tak lama kemudian, Hinata kembali dengan membawa dua buah kotak yang akan digunakannya untuk membungkus kue.

Setelah menata rapi kue-kue pesanan Naruto di kardus, ia pun mengajak lelaki pirang itu untuk mengikutinya kembali ke kasir untuk membayar pesanannya.

Naruto pun merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sebuah dompet berwarna coklat tua dari dalam sakunya dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang untuk ia serahkan pada Hinata.

"Hinata?"

Hinata mendongak dengan ekspresi tanya "Maukah kau menemaniku besok sepulang sekolah membeli sesuatu untuk ualng tahun bibiku? Kau perempuan. Jadi aku memilihmu untuk menemaniku. Tidak mungkinkan si Teme yang aku ajak untuk berbelanja?"

"Tapi aku tidak pandai memilih hadiah Naruto"

Mendengar kalimat yang mungkin bisa merujuk ke kalimat penolakan, membuat Naruto menunduk. Namun, ia segera mendongak dengan memasang senyum cerah khasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau"

Hinata merasa bersalah dengan apa yang ia katakana tadi. Bagaimanapun juga, Naruto tetaplah sahabatnya, tak mungkin ia menolak begitu saja permintaan bocah kuning itu. lagi pula permintaanya bukanlah hal yang sulit. Dia hanya tinggal menemaninya dan memilihkannya saja bukan?

Setelah menyadari kesalahannya, buru-buru Hinata melanggapi ucapan Naruto. "Siapa bilang aku menolak?" Hinata tersenyum.

Mata Naruto berbinar senang. "Benarkah?" tanyanya tak percaya. Hinata kembali mengangguk "Tapi kau harus menungguku untuk mengambil keranjang rotiku"

"Tentu saja! Oh iya, aku juga mau pesan kue tart. Bisakah ku ambil besok?"

Hinata mengangguk. Ia mengambil sebuah buku catatan kecil di saku kemejanya dan segera menulis pesanan Naruto beserta hiasan yang dipilihnya.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu. Jaa nee Hinata!" Narutopun keluar dari toko tersebut dengan ekspresi riang yang tak sekalipun luput dari wajah tampannya.

 **Am I a Good Girl**

 _Drrrt drrrt_ …

Suara ponsel yang bergetar membuat Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya. Iapun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk mengambil ponsel yang berada di atas meja belajar.

"Sasuke?" Hinata mengernyit saat melihat nama pemuda itu muncul pada layar smartphone nya. Untuk apa pemuda itu meneleponnya malam-malam begini?

Iapun menggeser layar ponselnya untuk menerima panggilan.

"Ada apa?" tanpa basa basi, Hinata langsung menanyakan keperluan Sasuke yang menghubunginya. Ia bukanlah tipe yang suka basa basi terlebih dahulu.

.

.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalanan yang mulai renggang akibat hari yang sudah menjelang larut sambil mengeratkan jaket tebal yang tengah ia kenakan. Udara malam ini terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Matanya bergulir mencari sosok pemuda yang tadi meneleponnya dan menyuruhnya untuk menemui pemuda itu disini.

Tak berselang lama, akhirnya ia menemukan keberadaan pemuda itu.

Sasuke

Terlihat, ia sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman mengahadap gerombolan anak-anak muda lainnya yang sedang asyik bermain sketboard.

Hinata berjalan mendekati pemuda itu. iapun berdehem sebentar untuk memberi tanda bahwa ada seseorang di sampingnya.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Ia memandang Hinata lama sebelum akhirnya mempersilahkan Hinata agar duduk disampingnya.

"Malam ini dingin sekali ya" ujar Sasuke, berharap dapat memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka.

Hinata mengangguk menanggapi kalimat Sasuke. "Kenapa kau menyuruhku kesini?" tanya Hinata, ia sudah mulai bosan dengan suasana ini.

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Jam segini, Dobe sudah berselancar menuju alam mimpi indahnya. Lagi pula jika aku mengajaknya, telingaku pasti akan sakit mendengar ocehannya"

Mereka tertawa bersama membayangkan bagaimana hebohnya sang sahabat pirang jika berada pada kondisi hening seperti ini.

"Maaf merepotkanmu" ujar Sasuke tulus. Hinata tersenyum. Amethyst menatap untaian awan tebal yang menggelantung menutupi sang bulan untuk memancarkan pantulan sinarnya. "Tak apa"

"Apa ayahmu sudah pulang?"

"Belum. Mungkin dia lembur" Hinata memandang sendu bintang-bintang yang berkerlip menempel di luasnya hamparan langit.

Sasuke memandang Hinata prihatin. Ia tahu apa yang tengah Hinata hadapi. Bagaimanapun, ia adalah sahabat Hinata, ia tahu banyak mengenai sahabat indigonya itu.

"Maaf?"

"Untuk?"

"Bertanya tentang ayahmu" Hinata menggeleng lesu.

"Apa kau mau jagung bakar?" tawar Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia mengendikkan kepalanya ke arah pedagang kaki lima yang sedang mengibas-ngibaskan kipasnya mungkin bermaksud mencoba menjaga apinya agar tak padam.

"Aku yang bayar" lanjutnya.

Hinata tersenyum ringan, ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan segera meraih lengan Sasuke, menariknya menuju penjual jagung bakar tersebut.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanya Sasuke. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah jagung bakar yang masih mengepulkan asap.

"Seperti biasa. Tapi kali ini aku mendapat limah puluh pesanan kue"

"ah!" Hinata memekik kesakitan karena bibirnya melepuh akibat tadi hendak menggigit jagungnya, namun ternyata jagungnya masih sangat panas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Jagung yang berada pada tangan kanannya ia pindahkan ke tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanan yang sudah tak membawa apa-apa lagi segera meraih dagu Hinata. Mencoba memeriksa bibir Hinata. Ibu jarinya ia gunakan untuk mengusap pelan bibir Hinata.

Untuk sesaat, Hinata dibuat terperangah akan tindakan Sasuke. Iapun segera menepis lembut tangan Sasuke dan beringsut menjauh dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Ada apa?"

Hinata menunduk, ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Makanya hati-hati"

Sasuke langsung mengambil jagung yang tengah Hinata pegang lalu meniup-niupkannya pelan, mencoba mengurangi suhu panas pada jagung tersebut.

"Ini. Makanlah!" ujarnya sambil membarikan jagung yang sudah tak terlalu panas tadi.

"Terimakasih" sasuke mengangguk. Mereka kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda. Saat ini, mereka hanya ingin menikmati sebuah jagung bakar hangat sambil berjalan-jalan memandang langit serta lampu-lampu jalan yang berkerlap-kerlip ria ditemani kondisi keheningan yang nyaman.

"Bagaimana? Mau ku bantu?" tawar Sasuke.

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah berkata pada paman pemilik toko bahwa aku hanya bisa membuatnya setengah" amethyst Hinata melirik jam tangan yang melingkar indah di tangan kirinya. Ia memekik kaget.

"Astaga! Sudah jam segini. Aku harus segera pulang. Maaf ya Sasuke" Hinata merasa bersalah.

"Akan ku anatar"

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri naik taksi" tolak Hinata halus.

Setelahnya, iapun berpamitan untuk pulang.

Sasuke menghela nafas "Seharusnya aku langsung bercerita dan mengatakannya tadi"

.

.

Hinata membuka pintu mobil taksi itu dengan terburu-buru dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang rumahnya setelah membayar ongkos taksi.

"Dari mana saja kau?!"

"A-ayah"

TBC

* * *

disini saya akan menjawab pertanyaan para readers yang memang membutuhkan kalimat penjelasan.

karin disini merupakan anak tiri dari Hyuuga Hiashi. bagaimana bisa seperti itu? di chap depan mungkin akan diterangkan lewat Hinata POV..

oh iya, hampir saja lupa. naruto disini mempunyai sifat yang agak lebih dewasa serta tidak terlalu cerewet. gak miriplah dengan sifatnya di boruto the movie.

dan author mohon jangan tanyakan soal pair nya. rei akan pusing dadakan jika ditanya masalah pairing di setiap fic yang rei buat. apapun pairingnya nanti, rei harap tidak ada yang protes. silahkan mengikuti alur ceritanya saja. sekian dan terimakasih...^^

maaf tidak bisa membalas riview para readers satu persatu. silahakan bertanya apa bila ada yang kurang paham :)

.

.

 **senin 7 maret 2016**


	3. REAL FRIEND

**Original Story by Rei Lawliet or Yuriko Rei**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **banyak warning yang akan kalian temui jika kalian membaca ini fic**

 **"Silahkan Mengkritik Dengan Sopan"**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **SEMOGA TERHIBUR**

* * *

 _ **CHAP 3 "REAL FRIEND?"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Keesokan harinya, Hinata berangkat sangat pagi-pagi sekali, menghindari tatap muka antara dia dan ayahnya. Ia masih dibuat kesal, kecewa, dan marah akan apa yang ayahnya lakukan semalam. Hari ini pun, ia menyapukan bedak yang cukup tebal, berusaha menutupi pipi kirinya yang lebam.

"Mana si anak manja itu?" tanya Karin kepada kedua orang tuanya, bermaksud mencemooh Hinata yang memang tidak ikut sarapan pagi ini.

Jika saja Karin memanggil Hinata 'anak manja' didepan Hinata itu sendiri, sudah bisa dipastikan ia tak akan berangkat kuliah hari ini.

"Dikamarnya tidak ada. Mungkin ia sudah berangkat duluan" jawab Misaki, ia tengah sibuk mengambil semangkuk nasi untuk sang suami.

"Biarkan saja" Hiashi berujar dingin, Nampak tak perduli akan hadir atau tidaknya sang putri bungsu dalam meja makan ini.

"Tetu saja kami akan membiarkannya. Memangnya aku peduli?" gumam Karin.

Merekapun melanjutkan sarapan dengan tenang, dan berakhir dengan keberangkat Hiashi ke kantor sementara sang putri sulung yang sudah berangkat terlebih dulu ke kampusnya mendahului sang ayah.

 **Am I a Good Girl**

Bel istirahat telah berdering, hal tersebut tak lantas membuat Hinata meninggalkan bangkunya demi menuju ke kantin. Ia lebih memilih pergi ke perpustakaan untuk menambah ilmu.

Sebentar lagi ia akan mengikuti lomba, apalagi lomba tersebut akan di selenggarakan oleh Universitas Konoha,pastinya lawannya nanti tak akan mudah, bukan? Maka dari itu, ia memilih untuk pergi ke perpustakaan, meminjam setumpuk buku yang akan ia gunakan untuk mempelajari berbagai wawasan .

Tentunya ia tak mau repot-repot untuk pergi ke purpustakaan seperti ini, namun hadiah yang menurut Hinata menggiurkan telah menanti di depan matanya saat ia bisa menang nanti, membuatnya belajar keras agar dapat memenangkan lomba tersebut.

"Tumben, rajin sekali kau?"

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kebelakang. Di depan matanya, kini seorang pemuda bermata safir tengah menatapnya dengan seulas senyum hangatnya yang sehangat mentari esok.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan mengkuti lomba" jawab Hinata enteng.

"Benarkah?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Lalu kau sendiri? Untuk apa kau repot-repot datang kemari?"

Naruto terdiam. Ia bingung akan menjawab apa "A-aku em… ah, aku mau pinjam komik" jawab pemuda itu kikkuk.

Yeah, kali ini alasannya cukup masuk akal untuk seorang Namikaze Naruto yang tak akan repot-repot pergi ke perpus hanya untuk membaca ataupun meminjam buku. Ia berbohong.

Tentu saja.

Sebenarnya ia hanya kebetulan saja melewati perpus, namun ternyata ia melihat Hinata yang tengah memasuki perpus, membuatnya ikut melangkahkan kakinya untuk ikut pergi ke sana.

Hinata hanya ber 'oh' ria. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, ia pergi meninggalkan Naruto untuk ke meja yang melayani peminjaman buku.

Naruto berdecak sebal, walalupun mereka memang sahabat, tak jarang Hinata menampakkan sifat dinginnya dedepannya. Walaupun hal tersebut tak sering Hinata lakukan.

Hinata hendak kembil menuju kelas, ia mengernyit heran saat mendapati Naruto yang tengah berdiri di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja meminjam buku" jawabnya.

Lagi-lagi Hinata si buat heran oleh tingkah Naruto.

"Buku? Buku mana? Tak ada satupun buku yang tanganmu pegang"

Naruto tersentak kaget. Ia memandangi kedua tangannya secara bergiliran dengan tatapan tak percaya. Benar yang Hinata ketakan. Ia tak membawa satu pun buku. Wajah Naruto memerah menahan malu, ah betapa bodohnya ia.

"A-ah k-kau b-benar. M-mungkin aku m-meninggalkannya di meja t-tadi" jawab Naruto tergagap. Ia bergerak kikkuk.

"Dasar si Dobe" Hinata berdecak pelan sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi

 **Am I a Good Girl**

"Hinata!"

Suara panggilan itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Gadis bermata Lavender itu dari sebuah buku tebal yang sedang ia pelajari.

Hinata menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke berjalan kearahnya, ia mengulum senyum simpul.

"Kemana saja?

"Dari Perpustakaan" jawab Hinata.

"Tumben kau rajin. Oh iya, aku lupa, Hinata yang pintar ini kan akan mengikuti lomba" ujar Sasuke bermaksud bergurau dangan nada ejekan yang ia ucapkan.

"Jangan mengejekku, lama-lama kau sama cerewetnya dengan Naruto"

Hinata kembali memfokuskan indra penglihatannya pada tulisan-tulisan yang terketik rapi pada buku tebal dalam pangkuannya.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya disamping Hinata. Ia memperhatikan raut wajah Hinata yang terlihat serius mempelajari buku tersebut.

"Jangan memandangiku terus" tegur Hinata karena merasa tak nyaman diperhatikan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke mengabaikan teguran Hinata, ia mengernyit penuh selidik saat _onyx_ nya menangkap sesuatu yang berupa lebam di pipi kiri Hinata. Ia bisa melihat pipi yang membiru itu walau samar karena bedak yang Hinata gunakan untuk menutupi lebam itu.

"Apa ayahmu memukulmu lagi?"

Tangan kokoh tersebut meraih dagu Hinata, ibu jarinya mengelus pelan pipi lebam Hinata, membuat si empunya tersentak kaget akibat perbuatan tiba-tiba Sasuke.

"Apa semua itu karenaku?" Sasuke kembali bertanya, namun sepertinya Hinata masih terdiam, bibirnya kelu untuk mengucapkan satu katapun.

Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk _amethyst_ nya, hanya sebuah gelengan ringan yang bisa ia tampilkan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung meraih tubuh mungil Hinata, mendekapnya erat, basah mulai ia rasakan pada seragam bagian depannya.

Hinata terisak pelan. Ia tak ingin menangis, ia harus kuat, namun setiap ia mencoba menahan air matanya, rasa sesak malah terasa menjalar masuk sampai ke ulu hatinya hingga membuatnya sulit bernafas.

Saat Hinata mulai menangis, maka di situlah seorang Hinata sudah tiba pada titik batasnya. Dan Sasuke mengerti akan hal itu.

Ia pun mengusap pelan punggung Hinata, ia merasa bersalah pada Hinata, karena permintaannya tadi malam, Hinata malah kena imbasnya.

"Aku sudah lelah Sasuke" ujar Hinata terisak, ia mencengkram seragam Sasuke erat, menyalurkan semua rasa sakit yang terus ia terima dari keluarganya.

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam mendengar keluh kesah Hinata, ia bingung akan berkata apa.

Di lain sisi, Naruto yang telah kembali dari perpustakaan memilih untuk bergabung dengan kedua sahabatnya saat ia melihat Sasuke dan Hinata yang tengah duduk bersebelahan.

"Hinata… huuft.. pasti aku terlihat bodoh tadi" Naruto menghela nafas, ia kembali bersemangat saat beberapa langkah lagi dirinya akan mendekati kursi tempat Sasuke dan Hinata berada.

"Hina-"

Naruto terbelalak tak percaya, ucapannya terputus saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

"-ta"

Gumam Naruto lesu, ia menatap kedua sahabatnya nanar.

Detik itu juga, mereka berdua berpelukan, sangat erat.

Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasnya, hatinya terasa sakit saat melihat kedua sahabatnya dalam posisi seperti itu.

.

.

Saat pulang sekolah, Hinata Nampak berdiri di depan pintu gerbang sekolah. Ia menunggu untuk menepati janjinya kepada Naruto untuk mengantarnya pergi membeli sesuatu untuk ulang tahun bibinya.

"Naruto!" panggi Hinata saat _amethyst_ nya menangkap sosok pemuda yang ia cari sedang berjalan menuju pintu gerbang.

Naruto tersentak kaget, ia memandang Hinata dengan senyuman yang tak secerah biasanya.

"Hinata, apa kau benar-benar bisa?" tanya Naruto masih dengan senyum palsunya.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji padamu?"

Naruto tersenyum lesu, ia menggumam akan kebenaran kalimat Hinata.

"Tunggu apalagi? Ayo pergi"

Hinata segera menarik tangan Naruto, tak terlalu erat memang, namun hal sederhana tersebut mampu membuat senyum Naruto mengembang.

Naruto mengangguk. Mereka berjalan menuju toko yang biasa Hinata datangi sebelum pulang kerumah untuk mengambil keranjangnya.

Kali ini Naruto tak membawa mobilnya, disamping Hinata yang memintanya untuk berjalan kaki saja, ia juga ingi memanfaatkan waktu untuk mendekati Hinata.

Tentu saja Naruto mempunyai maksud lain selain mengajak Hinata untuk menemaninya membeli hadiah.

Hei, bukankah Naruto termasuk jajaran siswa popular? Ia bisa saja mengajak siapapun termasuk para gadis untuk menemaninya membali sesuatu yang sebetulnya sederhana.

Naruto mengajak Hinata untuk memasuki sebuah mall besar di tengah kota dengan tangan yang masih betah menggenggam jemari Hinata,tak jarang ia juga harus menunjukkan tatapan tajam yang ia tujukan pada para pengunjung laki-laki yang menatap dengan tatapan lapar ataupun kagum pada Hinata, walau sebenarnya itu bukan keahliannya, yeah, itu keahlian Sasuke dalam urusan tatap menatap.

Enatah mengapa Hinata merasa jika Naruto lebih posesif dari biasanya. Namun Hinata segera menepis perasaannya itu.

Setelah sekian mereka berkeliling, akhirnya mereka menemukan hadiah yang tepat untuk sang bibi tercinta.

Mereka memilih untuk istirahat di sebuah bangku yang memang di peruntukkan untu pengunjung, "Kau lapar?" Tanya Naruto.

Dengan nafas yang masih tersenggal, Hinata mengangguk.

Naruto mengulum senyum simpul, ia menarik tangan Hinata menuju sebuah bar yang terdapat dalam mall tersebut. Namun Hinata malah menarik ujung seragam Naruto, membuat pemuda itu mengernyit bingung.

"Kita makan ramen saja di Icharaku" ujar Hinata yang dib alas anggukan dari Naruto, merekapun keluar dari mall tersebut menuju Icharaku, kedai ramen sederhana yang terkenal akan cita rasa kelezatan ramennya.

"Terimakasih untuk Hari ini Hinata" kata Naruto saat mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang kediaman Hyuuga. Awalnya Hinata sempat menolak niat baik Naruto untuk mengantarnya sampai rumah dengan selamat, namun Naruto yang memang dasarnya keras kepala dan cerewet, membuat Hinata menuruti niat baik Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk sebelum mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Naruto.

"Owh… anak manja sudah pulang" celetuk Karin saat Hinata baru saja menginjakkan kakinya pada anak tangga pertama menuju lantai dua. Hal itu membuat Hinata menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Setidaknya aku lebih baik dari pada kau yang selalu merengek meminta uang untuk bersenang-senang" ujar Hinata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jejeran anak tangga. Setelahnya, ia langsung pergi tanpa mengindahkan Karin yang menatap kesal pada kepergian Hinata.

"Sialan kau Hyuuga. Awas saja, sebentar lagi kau akan tahu akibatnya"

 **Am I a Good Girl**

Jam menunjukkan waktu istirahat. Ino pun pergi menuju kantin bersama dengan Sakura seperti anak-anak yang lain untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah kosong karena pelajaran yang cukup menguras otak tadi.

Sedari tadi, Sakura selalu memasang senyuman di wajahnya, membuat teman yang berjalan disampingnya memandangnya bingung.

"Apa kau menang lotre?" tanya Ino penasaran.

Sakura langsung menyikut perut Ino pelan, ia memasang wajah cemberut akibat pertanyaan yang Ino lontarkan, "memangnya tampangku seperti para penjudi?"

Ekspresi Sakura membuat Ino tertawa pelan, "habisnya dari tadi kau senyam-senyum terus. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tentu saja! Sahabatku Hinata di tunjuk mengikuti lomba sains di Universitas Konoha, bukankah itu menakjubkan? Aku saja ingin mengikuti lomba tersebut. Tapi aku sadar dirilah akan kemampuanku. Dia hebatkan?" Sakura menjelaskannya dengan nada semangat, bahkan tangannya pun terkepal di udara saat ia menjelaskan alasannya tersebut.

Ino terbelalak tak percaya, ia langsung memasang wajah masam, _kenapa harus Hinata? Kenapa selalu dia?_ Dalam hati, Ino ingin sekali meneriakkan kalimat tersebut di depan Sakura. Ia benci, sangat benci dengan gadis tersebut. Gadis itu, ya gadis itu, gadis itu selalu mendapatkan apa yang dirinya inginkan. Dia menyebalkan!

"Hey, kenapa wajahmu jadi masam begitu?"

"A-ah, tidak kok, aku hanya terkejut saja. Dia memang hebat" Ino memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum, meski dalam hati, hasrat untuk mencekik gadis itu sangat lah besar. Saking besarnya, ia bisa saja melakukan hal gila yang dapat membahayakan nyawa seseorang.

"Oh, sudah jam segini. Lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas. Setelah ini jamnya Asuma-sensei" ujar Sakura dengan terburu-buru menghabiskan minumannya.

Ino mengangguk. Dalam hati ia bersumpah akan membuat bungsu Hyuuga itu menderita.

 **Am I a Good Girl**

"Hey bung! Kau mau ikut?" Naruto mendudukkan dirinya disamping seorang pemuda yang diketahui bernama Sasuke. Ia memasang sebuah seringai di wajahnya. Tangannya membawa sebuah pemukul besbol.

Sasuke ikut menyeringai, direbutnya alat pemukul tersebut dari tangan sahabatnya, mengambil alih kepemilikan benda panjang tersebut dari tangan Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Dimana?"

"Di lapangan dekat taman. Kumo menantang kita. Mereka menghina sekolah kita"

Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dengan seringai yang dari tadi tak pernah luntur dari wajah tampannya, "mari kita ajarkan mereka untuk bersikap hormat dengan baik"

Naruto ikut bangkit dari duduknya, menyusul langkah Sasuke yang berjalan menuju sebuah tempat yang terbuat dari bekas container di dekat sekolah. Bermaksud menemui gangnya.

"Sudah siap?" seorang pemuda bermbut merah melemparkan sekaleng minuman soda pada Sasuke, dengan tangkas, Sasuke menangkap kaleng tersebut dengan hanya menggunakan satu tangan. Ia membuka kaleng tersebut lalu meneguknya hingga menyisakan separuh dari cairan berperisa lemon itu.

"Kapanpun, diamanpun" Jawab Naruto mantap.

"Hanya pemukul besbal?" kini pemuda yang sedari tadi diam, mulai menyuarakan suaranya.

Naruto terkekeh ringan, ia mengambil tas selempangnya yang tadi ia bawa, membukanya dan mengeluarkan berbagai benda dari perut tas hitamnya, "masih kurang?"

Gaara dan Kiba menyeringai.

"Kita akan berurusan dengan kepala sekolah seksi itu lagi" Kiba menggerutu tanpa sadar. Naruto yang memang duudk disebelahnya menatap pemuda bertato segitiga itu tak suka.

Oh ayolah, jangan terlalu paranoid begitu, Tsunade neneknya, tak mungkin ia tega mendepaknya dari sekolah, apalagi mengingat Sasuke, Gaara, dan ia sendiri yang notabene penyumbang utama sekolah elit tersebut, dan satu lagi yang penting, mereka melakukan ini semua demi kehormatan sekolah yang mereka cintai, sayangi, dan banggakan kan? Begitulah kira-kira isi benak Naruto.

"Apa? Nggak suka?" sembur Kiba, ternyata ia merasakan tatapan tak suka yang Naruto tujukan padanya. Benar-benar orang yang peka.

"Jangan berlebihan" jawab Naruto sekenaknya.

"Apanya yang berlebihan?" Kiba menatap Naruto tak suka. Ia benci pada temannya itu yang menyampaikan maksud dari kalimatnya setengah-setengah, _apa ia bermaksud meniru Sasuke?_

"Tsunade tak akan mungkin mengeluarkan kita. Memang kita akan berurusan dengannya. Tapi paling hanya menghukum hal yang biasa, bukankah kita sudah sering mendapatkan hadiahnya? Ingat? Kita penyumbang dana utama disana. Tak mungkin ia mengeluarkan kita begitu saja, mereka akan berpikir-pikir terlebih dahulu"

"Itu kau, Sasuke, dan Gaara"

"Sudah ku bilangkan? Jangan berlebihan"

Belum sempat Gaara mengutarakan kalimat protesnya, Sasuke datang melerai adu mulut antar pemuda berambut jabrik tersebut. Ia melingkarkan tas selempang Naruto pada pundaknya, menyuruh mereka agar bergegas pergi menuju tempat perjanjian yang sudah mereka sepekati.

 **Am I a Good Girl**

"Kalian habis berkelahi lagi?"

Hinata terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya dengan mata peraknya yang menatap Sasuke tajam. Tangannya memeluk sebuah buku tebal dengan sampul berwarna hitam bertuliskan "Sains" dan tiga buah botol mineral yang masih tersegel.

"Mereka yang memulai dulu"

Naruto tanpa ijin dari Hinata mengambil satu dari tiga air mineral tersebut, Hinata menatap Naruto tajam. Mengerti akan tatapan tajam dari Hinata membuat Naruto mengendikkan bahunya tanpa rasa bersalah, "apa? Bukankah ini juga akan kau berikan padaku nantinya?"

"Sok tahu" jawab Hinata asal.

Hinata menyerahkan sebuah air mineral dari pelukannya kepada Sasuke, ia menerimanya setelah bergumam terimakasih pada Hinata.

"Lebih baik kalian kurangi acara berkelahi kalian: nasihat Hinata. Ia menatap sedih kedua sahabatnya.

"Kita masih muda Hinata, habiskanlah masa muda dengan bersenang-senang selagi bisa. Iyakan Teme?" Naruto melempar cengirannya pada Sasuke.

"Hn"

Hinata berdecak pelan "Terserah kalian, yang penting kalian bisa menjaga diri, aku mengkhawatirkan kalian"

'terlebih kau Sasuke'

Hinata menatap Sasuke nanar, mengesampingkan Naruto yang sedang tersenyum lebar hingga matanya terpejam. Setelahnya, Hinata berpamitan untuk pergi.

'Aku berharap kau juga memperhatikanku, Hinata'

 **TBC**

* * *

N/B : ehm.. tes 1 2 dicoba... (abaikan)

oke-oke, mari kita bahas Review2 para readers sekalian (tapi yang penting aja ya)

 **kok gitu amat si misaki? haha, namanya ibu tiri kadang2kan banyak yang pilih kasih antara anak kandung dan tiri, btw jawabannya akan diulas lewat Hinata POV. kapan? tunggu aja ya...**

sasuke mau bercerita tntg apa? dan mengatakan apa? belum saatnya di jelaskan ya...

 **knpa dia dicuekin ma kluarga.a? itu juga akan diceritakan lewat Hinata POV**

Apa hinata akan di usir atau pergi dari rumah terus sukses? kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi.

oke sekian dulu tanya jawabnya ya,, terimakasih sudah mau review.. bye bye

 **sabtu 7 Mei 2016**

 **Rei Lawliet**


End file.
